Sweet Revenge
by Brave-Coward
Summary: Voldemort sneaks into Hogwarts and commits horrible deeds, but Ginny Weasley will soon get revenge.


_Chapter 1 _

_Ginny walked slowly down the damp, quiet corridor. A putrid smell filled the air, but she ignored it- she had to. She was on a mission of revenge- sweet, bloody revenge to make Voldemort pay. She was going to take his horrible, unworthy life the way he had taken dear sweet Harry's: from behind. Voldemort was scum, always killing from behind when he knew he could not kill any other way. He was too frightened to even ask Harry to a duel, for the plain reason that he knew he would be defeated, and killed._

_Voldemort, being the evil, cunning man he was, had thought it all out. He had waited until Harry and Ginny were alone and vulnerable in the common room. When making sure no one was around, he walked up to the picture of the fat lady looking exactly like Dumbledore, because of the Polyjuice potion he had been brewing for several months. (He had slyly gotten some hairs from Dumbledore's robes when they last dueled in Harry's fifth year. Even then, he was already beginning to plot a plan of Harry's death.) Voldemort, looking like Dumbledore, smiled broadly at the picture of the fat lady and said, "Please allow me entrance. I need a few words with Mr. Potter." At once the fat lady, who was oblivious to Voldemort's plan, swung her picture aside for the imposter to enter. When Voldemort walked in Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking, not realizing any one had entered._

_Voldemort silently and slowly pulled out his wand. He stepped closer to the soon-to-be victim. He was going to use the curse he had perfected during his 6th year: his favorite curse, the Crucius Curse. He said, "Crucio" in a strong, snake-like whisper behind the unsuspecting savior of the wizarding world. Harry fell in way that seemed to be a slow mode, but at the same time like everything was being fast forwarded. He hit the hard, solid ground twitching, unable to stop. Voldemort was going to let Harry die horribly slowly, die from pain. He stood there watching with an amused expression Harry twitch and groan. Ginny screamed and pleaded for mercy, but Voldemort must have put a silencing charm on the room because no one came to her and Harry's aid. Harry, after what seemed to be days but was really less than an hour, stopped twitching and lay limp, cold, and dead on the hard wooden floor of the common room._

_When Voldemort was satisfied and sure Harry was dead, he pulled Ginny close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss that Ginny did not return. He threw her as if she were weightless onto the couch and knelt down to whisper in her ear, "Little Ginny, do not fear me. I am powerful, that's true, but as long as you give me what I want, I won't hurt you too badly." He stroked her soft, wavy red hair and leaned in for another kiss when she spat on him. She yelled, "You will never be as powerful as Harry, and I will never give you what you want, even if it means me dying by your wand." Voldemort had had enough with all this playing around. He needed her to make him powerful, and he needed to take away her purity, take away her most precious gift. He pinned her to the couch. She squirmed under his heavy weight and began to cry harder. She wasn't sure what he wanted with her but she was scared of what he planned on doing. Just before Voldemort could violate and destroy Ginny, Ron ran down the stairs and slid into the room._

_Ron was filled with rage for seeing his little sister being pinned down by his head master and Harry lying limp. He turned a deep crimson and pulled out his wand. He screamed, "CRUCIO", and the blast of light barely missed Voldemort. Voldemort knew that Weasley might not miss the next time and he still wanted to leave before the Polyjuice potion was completely worn off. So he ran out of the room listening to Ron's scream of the curse. After Voldemort had exited the room Ron ran straight to his little sister. He scooped her off the couch and held her tightly, like he use to when they were kids. She had almost been destroyed and he knew it. He wanted to beat himself up because he hadn't come earlier. He thought maybe if he had come earlier he could have_ been able to save Harry too.

CHAPTER 2  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The annoying alarm clock went off. Ginny got up slowly out of the bed and walked dizzily to her bright, bathroom. It looked like one of those in the horror films where everything was so sickeningly white and clean, the tiles always seemed to sparkle in a way that irked Ginny. She walked over to her white tiled shower and twisted the stainless steel knob. Hot, steamy water sprayed from the matching stainless steel shower head. She slowly closed the translucent door to the shower and began to strip off her pajamas. She had been sweating. Her hand then moved to the white gold necklace Harry had given her on their 4 month anniversary as she fought back the tears.

She tiptoed over to the shower, pausing as her hand met with the shower door; it was so cold compared to the rest of the room. She pulled at it and the door swung open as a wave of steam hit her face. She felt choked by the steam but she walked into the shower anyway. The scalding water burned her delicate, pale skin, and at first she cringed at the stinging sensation but she soon found herself in a numb-like state. She forgot her physical feelings and went back to the dream she had had.

She tried to wipe the unnerving dream away, even though she knew she couldn't, because it was more than just a dream. It was real. It had happened in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Yet, something was different about this dream; she wasn't really reliving it like she had in her other dreams. This time she was going down a corridor and having flash backs. She wondered why. She scrubbed at her hair using her favorite shampoo; the scent seemed to bring back her feeling and she noticed the burning water pounding on her back. She quickly twisted the knob towards the cold label. The water no longer was scalding, but her back was pulsating from the previous heat. She finished cleaning herself and rinsed her long locks. She turned off the shower and pushed on the fogged glass shower door. It opened and she began to shiver. It was much colder than she had remembered it to be.

She went over to the towel rack and began to dry off with the white, soft, fluffy towel. After she had finished drying off she wrapped her hair in the towel and walked to closet. She pulled open the closet door and pulled out some Muggle jeans that had holes all in them and a black ColdPlay shirt. She had picked up the shirt because the band was one that Harry had listened to whenever he was angry. It helped calm him down. She slipped on the clothes and headed to the diary, which lay calling to her on the white desk. It wanted her to write down the dream; she always wrote down her dreams.

Ginny wrote in the diary every morning no matter how shaken and disturbed she was. She loved the diary. Its beauty was dark, the way true beauty was; she had gotten it out of Harry's will along with countless other sentimental items. Harry had given her his diary because she always talked about how pretty it was and how she wished she could find one like it. Its black snake leather and silvery pages were so attractive to her. She always loved going back and reading Harry's entries. One especially made her cry; no matter how many times she read it.

Feburary/21/2002

Dear diary,  
Ginny and I have been dating for quite a while now. I really believe I love her. I know that everyone thinks I'm too young to actually be in love, but I know what I feel and I really am. She's helped me feel feelings I've never felt before. No-ones ever loved me like she has. She's so wonderful, I love everything about her. The way her hair smells and the way she is so soft when I stroke her skin. I love the way she laughs. I can always tell a difference between her nervous laugh and her genuine laugh. They're both like music to my ears. She always makes me so happy.

After Sirius died I wanted to just curl up in a corner and fade into nothing, I didn't feel like I had anything to live for. But Ginny made me want to live again, she was my reason. Without Ginny I'd be lost. I can't live without her, and even if I can I don't want to.

I've decided I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know your first thoughts are we are too young to get married, that we don't know what we want. But I know I want Ginny Weasley to be my beautiful, blushing bride.

I have to do everything just right; I'm going to need a lot of help making everything perfect. Hermione told me she'd help me pick out the ring and figure out what to say to her. Thank God for Hermione, she always knows what I need help with before I even tell her. She use to tell me Ginny was too immature for us to be dating but now Hermione thinks that Ginny and I are the best couple.

I love Ginny so much, if anything ever happened to her I'd die, and if I could prevent anything from happening to her, I'd do it. Even if that meant me having to die for her I would. She's all I ever really wanted. She's everything to me.

I hope Ginny will marry me. I know me popping the question will catch her off guard. Ginny and I talk about marriage and having children a lot, but each time we've talk about it I'd always make a little comment saying that people who got married young were foolish. Hopefully I won't surprise her so badly that she says no. I think she'll say yes; but I can never tell. She sounds as if she likes the idea of marriage, hopefully I'm right. Ginny Weasley Potter... such a glorious name.

Well I had better set off to find Hermione; I want to propose after the Yule Ball. I always thought it would be the perfect time. Everyone is happy and jolly and we're all out having a good time dancing, everything is so beautiful then. It will set the mood I want perfectly.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

She never knew Harry was going to ask her to marry him. She loved him so much; she wished they could have gotten married. They could have been so happy; nothing could have ever fazed them. They'd have had children for sure. Harry always said he wanted kids and Ginny liked the idea as well. She always felt so safe with Harry. The diary made her feel like a bit of Harry was with her.

In the past she would just use the diary as a way to go back to the wonderful, happy days she had with Harry. Now she used the diary as a place to write down her dreams. It seemed when she wrote them down they didn't burden her as much.

Even though most of the beautiful silver pages were ruined now because of her countless tears, she still saw the diary as one of the most beautiful things she owned. It was her escape; she'd sit there holding it, smelling it, rubbing the bubbly texture under her fingers.

Everything about the diary reminded her of Harry. Sometimes she would pretend that he was still alive, and that he was writing in the diary instead of her. But then she'd come back to reality and realize Harry was dead and he was never coming back. It made her stomach turn to realize that. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force herself to believe that he would never just show up one day, and hug her like he once did.

Chapter 3

She heard the irritating ring of the Muggle phone. She was surprised she would be getting a call; only the twins knew her number and they never called this early. She pushed back the cold metal computer chair and walked toward her old fashioned stainless steel telephone. She looked at her caller I.D. before answering. It read, "Out of Area ".

She thought out loud, "I wonder who this is."

She picked up the smooth telephone and spoke into the mouth piece.

Unsurely she said, "Hello"

A deep voice on the other side cleared his throat, letting her know it was a man on the other side.

"Hey Gin."

Ginny smiled weakly. She knew the voice; it was the voice of one of the twins.

"Why are you calling me so early?"

"We know some terrible news."

"Uh oh, what about?"

"Voldemort."

Ginny breathed in quickly.

"Are you OK, Gin?"

She exhaled and said, "Yes, I'm fine... It's just been a while since I've heard his name actually spoken."

"Yeah, it seems he's come out of hiding."

"Oh God..."

"He's tearing the wizarding world apart looking for you."

Ginny suppressed her tears and said, "Does he know I'm no longer living there?"

"He does now; he's looked in every place you could have hidden at."

Ginny couldn't hold her tears any longer and began to cry.

"George wants to talk to you."

In between sobs she said, "O..K.."

"Gin... Gin!"

She sniffed loudly, "Yes?"

He reassuringly said, "We won't let him find you."

"He's going to find me, George. I know it."

"Don't talk like that. The last place he would look for any Weasley would be the upscale apartment in California that you're at."

"Someone will tell him."

"We're the only ones that know where you live, and we would both die before giving anyone- especially Voldemort- information about you. You know that."

"I know... I'm just so scared."

"You're safe, don't worry. On a happier note, how do you like your apartment?"

She lied and said, "I love it. It's so up-to-date. Everything seems to match."

"It wasn't that hard to get it all matching, Gin. It's all just white and stainless steel. I know you don't like it that much, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Well, you'll probably get a major bill just from this one call, so I better let you go."

"OK, love you. Make sure you tell Fred I love him too."

"Will do! Bye."

"Bye."

Ginny heard a click and knew the precious twins had hung up. She realized she was shaking as she began to put down her phone; the head piece was warm now because of her hand. She placed it all the way down and heard the jingle from the nails that were holding it onto the wall hit the metal back of the phone. She leaned against her bland white walls and slid to the floor, still shaking. She sobbed helplessly and wondered if she was ever going to be really safe again. She pushed herself off the floor after crying for a good hour and walked back over to her white desk where Harry's diary lay.

She picked up the smooth black pen and rubbed it between her fingers.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm not going to be a sitting duck waiting to be shot and killed by Voldemort." she told herself

Ginny got up and walked to her old, beaten up, handed down trunk that she had brought back from Hogwarts, and opened it. It was a mess, scattered papers everywhere, books torn and frayed, everything out of order.

Ginny sighed loudly and mumbled "Mum was always right when she said I would regret not being organized one day"

She began pulling out the old, crumpled papers until she saw a note Harry had written her the day when Voldemort had ruined her life.

December, 16, 2002

Hey Gin,

What's happening in all your classes? Hopefully you're having a good time. Mine were o.k., but enough chit-chat. I really need to see you tonight in the Common Room. It's very important and I miss you a lot. I'm not breaking up with you, don't even think that (I know you were thinking it because you're so paranoid : P) but what's going to happen tonight is really going to blow your mind. I'm not saying anymore though, you're just going to have to come and find out what's happening.

Love you lots

Harry Potter

Ginny saw a tear plop onto the note and wiped her face fiercely. She folded the note and laid it beside the battered trunk and began digging in it once again.

"Where's Hermione's old notebook?" mumbled Ginny to herself.

Ginny's hand hit the old, familiar texture of Hermione's notebook. She sighed in relief because she was beginning to think that she had lost the dusty, handy thing. Ginny flipped through the slightly yellowed pages looking for anything having to do with the Poly Juice Potion.

"Yes!" she exclaimed

She had found all the neat, little notes Hermione had made about the Poly Juice Potion. She put her finger next to the ingredient's list and counted all the things she needed. Ginny knew she was going to have to go to Diagon Alley to get the ingredients, but she also knew that Voldemort had spies everywhere.

"How am I going to get the ingredients" she growled to herself in frustration

Then a thought occurred to her.

"Seamus."

Ginny carried Hermione's notebook over to her desk and laid it beside Harry's diary. She then pulled out a loose piece of parchment, her purple quill, and her bottle of black ink. She picked up her quill and dipped it into the calm bottle of black ink, disrupting it, sending small waves all across the smooth surface. She tapped the quill tip twice against the glass bottle then laid the tip on the clean piece of parchment. She scribbled out her letter to Seamus, it read:

Dear Seamus,

I know it has been a long time since you have heard anything from me, and I also know I really hurt you that last time you asked me to go with you. Still, hear my plea, please. I need your help. Voldemort is looking for me so he can finish me off. There is only one way that I can know that I am safe, but I will need your help to do it. I'm not going to say anymore incase this letter is found by one of Voldemort's spies, but if you will help me please send a reply with Valorie.

Yours truly,

Ginny Weasley

Ginny read the letter to herself. She knew it was unlikely Seamus would help her but she had to try. She couldn't ask anyone else for help because she either didn't want to get them involved or she couldn't trust them. She sighed, folded the parchment, and pushed it into the envelope. She then pushed her hand in her pocket searching for her wand.

"Crap."

The wand was not in her pocket. She got up from her chair and ran to her bathroom, searching frantically. She didn't find the wand. Then she remembered a spell she had learned a long time ago.

"Accio Wand!"

Her wand came floating to her hand, and she walked back to her desk.

Mumbling to herself she said," Now I'll seal the letter and give it to Valorie and she will take it to Seamus and Seamus will help me and everything will be o.k."

She put the tip of her wand to the envelope and mumbled the spell for the seal. After she sealed her letter she then walked up to her beautiful owl, Valorie. Valorie had grey eyes and black feathers with a purple tint to them. She was the only one with purple tinted feathers Ginny had ever seen. She patted her owl and gave it a treat.

"You need to give the letter to Seamus, mmkay? Mommy needs you to make sure he replies too, because if he doesn't mommies in big trouble. Can you get the letter to Seamus for mommy?"

The owl hooted in reply

"Good, now off you go, make haste."

Off Valorie flew through Ginny's big, up-scale, Californian apartment window. Luckily for Ginny not many people in California look up in the sky anymore so they did not see Valorie with her wings spread, flying above them in such a graceful way some would compare it to ballet.

Ginny plopped down in her cushy chair next to the window and sighed. She looked longingly outside after he owl, and was suddenly hit with fatigue. She hadn't had a good nights rest in ages. Ginny yawned, got up, and walked over to her bed. She jumped on the soft mattress and scrunched up to her pillow. As soon as she pulled the covers over herself, she was asleep.

Valorie's sharp eyes found a large black tower. She swooped down quickly and landed on a cold stone windowsill. She stood there for a second, assuming someone would notice her and open the window, but no-one did, and she remembered her mother's plea for haste. So, she began to tap the window with her beak. At first no one heard the tapping, so she tapped increasingly harder until the window was threatening to crack. Seamus finally walked over to the window and opened it. Valorie hopped in and he snatched the letter from her beak roughly. He ripped open the letter, and began to smile. He was manically laughing by the end of the letter.

"The Dark Lord will be so glad to hear this."


End file.
